


Camping Adventures

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Modern Camp AU, scary stories that come to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Camp Wapiti is a favourite destination for children during the summer. Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes have kept the camp running smoothly for years, but there's a darker secret creeping through the forests at night. They can control it most days, but tonight, the monster has gotten the better of them.Jack has to move fast if he wants to protect the kids.





	Camping Adventures

Jack listened to the kids screaming as they jumped in the lake. He watched from a little further back, checking off a list of duties. His earpiece was going off as the other camp councillors sounded off their daily tasks. He nodded as Ana gave the checkpoint sound-off from where she had taken the older kids, checking the box and writing in the time beside it.

“Hey, Jack, that little McCree kid’s having a bit of a panic attack,” Liao said over the earpiece. “You’re great with his sister; can you go see what’s up?”

“Sure thing,” Jack said as he headed for the shore. “Can you make sure Reinhardt gets his chores done? He’s the only one that hasn’t reported in.”

“I think I saw him up in the mess hall trying to coax one of the little ones out from under the benches,” Liao said.

“That’s alright; I just want to make sure we have food dealt with before the truck heads out for supplies,” Jack said as he headed for the little figure huddled up the path. “Hello, bud; you’re Jesse McCree?”

The ten-year-old’s head snapped up and he swallowed. Jesse nodded and reached up to rub at his eyes. He had the same colour of eyes as his two older siblings, that beautiful shade of soulful brown that Vanessa always called ‘puppy-dog’. Jack sat down beside Jesse and set his clipboard off to the side; he didn’t want Jesse thinking that he was doing this because it was a box on a check list.

“You okay? Why aren’t you in the lake with the others?” he asked.

Jesse let out a whimper and looked away. “Scared.”

“Scared of the lake?” Jack asked. “It is deep, but if you aren’t comfortable, there’re life jackets that you can wear.”

Jesse shook his head and hugged himself. “No.”

“You sure?” Jack tilted his head to the side. “It’s pretty fun.”

Jesse shook his head more. Jack reached out and gently ran a hand over Jesse’s back.

“Or, is it the first time you’ve been away from Van?” he asked gently.

Jesse’s eyes teared up and he looked away. Jack kept rubbing his hand up and down Jesse’s back. Vanessa had been just as scared when she had been left alone while Thomas went with the older kids. Considering their dad had said that his kids did almost everything together, the fear was understandable.

“Do you want to spend the day with me instead?” Jack asked. “I’m a good friend of Van’s. And Ana will tell me when they’re heading back so you know when to go see your sister.”

Jesse sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. “Okay,” he whispered.

The signature McCree accent was already in full affect. Jack had laughed the first time he heard it because something that thick should not come out of young people’s mouths. Vanessa had threatened to fight him, which made him laugh harder because here was this little six year old bouncing out from around her father’s leg to fight him. Thomas had apologized while his father, Joel, just started laughing at his little spit-fire.

Jack offered his hand and Jesse took it. They rose and Jack showed him up the path. He let Moira know that he had Jesse with him so that she wouldn’t be a head short when she got the kids out of the water. She thanked him for the head’s up before shouting at someone not to run and jump off of ‘that’ dock. He smirked as he walked Jesse up towards his office.

“Are you the boss?” Jesse asked.

“There’s two head councillors; I’m in charge of people while Gabriel handles activities,” Jack said. “He also deals with food, which you can give us a kid’s insight if you want.”

“Okay,” Jesse smiled as they walked up the stairs to the office.

“Hey, Gabe!” Jack called as he pushed the door open. “I got…ooh, nope!”

He carefully pulled the door closed so that only his head was poking through. He gave his boyfriend a playfully glare as he made sure the innocent eyes could not see the massive dick currently flopped suggestively across his desk.

“Gabe, Jesse McCree is going to stay with us for the day,” he said, leaving the ‘please put your dick away’ unsaid.

“Oh,” Gabriel blinked before quickly yanking his shorts on. “Could have told me sooner.”

“Gabe. I just said it over the radio like, five minutes ago,” Jack rolled his eyes as he pushed the door open and let Jesse wander in.

“Was Gabe naked?” Jesse asked immediately. “Pa always reacts like that when he’s naked.”

Jack let out a snort of laughter and nodded. “Yes, Gabriel was naked,” he said. “And you have to call him ‘Gabriel’, okay? Only I get to call him ‘Gabe’.”

“Why?” Jesse wrinkled his nose.

“Because Jack’s my boyfriend,” Gabriel said as he dropped into his chair. “And only my boyfriend can call me cute nicknames.”

Jesse’s eyes widened before he looked at Jack. He hurried over to Gabriel and tugged on his hand. He leaned closer and whispered something in Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel grinned widely and winked at Jack.

“Oh, I agree, kiddo,” Gabriel said.

“I’d ask, but I’m not going to betray his trust,” Jack rolled his eyes as he sat down at his desk.

He immediately started typing up his reports, filling out the necessary forms for the owners of the camp. They liked daily updates on how everything was going, even if they only ever showed up once a season. It probably made them feel like their ‘precious baby’ was actually under their control. Jack was starting to get annoyed with the endless paperwork that kept getting dumped on him, but at least he had a pretty face to distract him.

“You think we need that many hot dogs?” Gabriel laughed.

“Yah!” Jesse laughed. “Hot dogs are the best!”

“What about material for s’mores?” Jack asked as he sent off a report.

“Yes!” Jesse squealed happily. “And cookies!”

“What kind?” Gabriel asked as he started typing on his computer.

His boyfriend shot him a small smile as Jesse excitedly started listing off a number of different cookies that he wanted. He knew that look and felt the same desire burning in his gut. He wanted nothing more than to have kids with Gabriel, to fill their modest home with happy little voices. They needed to get married first, though, or Gabriel’s mother would eat them alive. There was only so many things that Gabriel’s mother was willing to ignore about her unconventional son. Babies before marriage was not one, even if it was only adoption.

Jack had another report done and ready to be sent off when Moira poked her head into the office. She lifted an eyebrow at Gabriel and Jesse as they loudly and happily discussed which Western cowboy was better, John Wayne or Clint Eastwood, but didn’t say anything.

“Hello, Moira,” Jack smiled. “Problem?”

“Just letting you know that I’m going to be taking the kids up to the meadow for some bird watching,” she said. “The battery in my headset died, so I need a new one.”

“Of course,” Jack said as he got up and got her a new battery, taking the dead one and putting it to charge. “You think the kids are going to like bird watching?”

“I think they’re old enough to appreciate it; if not, it’s a great place for tag,” Moira shrugged. “Enjoy your afternoon, Jack.”

She left without another word, but she saw the look she shot Gabriel. Jesse glanced over at Jack as he sat back down and pulled nervously at the bottom of his shirt.

“Does she not like me?” he asked. “She was lookin’ at me weird.”

“She probably wanted to tease Gabe,” Jack smiled. “Everyone likes to tease Gabe about him having kids.”

“Hush,” Gabriel laughed and leaned back in his chair. “I’m not going to be ashamed of the fact that I love kids.”

“No reason to be, love,” Jack smirked. “You just tend to ‘steal’ some.”

Jesse let out a giggle. “You can’t steal me!” he laughed. “Tom will take me back!”

“I’m sure he would,” Gabriel chuckled before he brought up another form. “What you think of this, kiddo?”

* * *

 

“Gray, don’t swing that,” Jack glared at the ten-year-old. “That was just in the fire. You could burn someone.”

He watched the kid roll his eyes as he sank down onto his seat by the fire. Gray was pouting, but Jack ignored him as he checked to make sure the others were enjoying their hot dogs. Jesse was sitting right beside him, happily chomping his everything-on-it hot dog. He could hear Vanessa cackling a few fires over and Thomas’ gentle reminder to calm down so that she didn’t choke.

Jesse glanced up at him as Jack shifted forward. Jack winked at the adorable little kid before he lowered his voice.

“Do you know the story of the Monster of Camp Wapiti?” he asked.

The kids stared at him and a few of them shook their heads. The story was pretty infamous around the camp-goers and new versions were always cropping up. Jack loved telling the story and seeing the look of fear and intrigue on the young faces.

“They say that a long time ago, this place used to be a sacred place to the local native. They would come up here for visions and bring along special meats from their kills. Because of that blood and meat left behind, the wolves started coming to the area looking for easy food,” Jack said. “The wolves were hungry because the natives were over-hunting to satisfy the spirits that they were praying to. The wolves started attacking the people, dragging them off into the forest to eat. Their screams could be heard for miles around and people got scared.

“They started killing the wolves, but their numbers never seemed to shrink. There were whispers that the spirits were coming back as wolves to kill people as they were very unsatisfied with them. They started praying for forgiveness, offering masks and necklaces instead of meat so that the wolves didn’t come back.”

Jack leaned forward so that his face was highlighted by the fire. “The spirits started killing the people begging for forgiveness and raising them as wolves,” he said. “No one knows why, but soon, the tribe was no more. The only thing left were wolves, but the wolves weren’t the same as they used to be. They say that the wolves walked on two legs and ate anything that moved. And their favourite food is children.”

At that moment, something huge jumped out of the shadows. It howled loudly, scaring the kids so that they scampered over to Jack. Jack bit his lip to keep from laughing, holding tightly onto the two kids that had thrown themselves into his arms.

Gabriel laughed as he pulled the wolfman mask off of his face. “Aw, did I scare you?” he asked.

“Gabriel!” Jesse shouted before he bolted forward and hugged Gabriel around the waist. “That’s mean!”

“What do you expect from a scary story?” Gabriel laughed as he sat down. “We started s’mores yet?”

“Not yet; everyone was just finishing off their hot dogs,” Jack said. “If they are still hungry, that is.”

The kids squealed at the prospect of gooey treats and eagerly crowded around Gabriel as he started roasting marshmallows. The kids devoured every single s’more that Gabriel made, laughing and telling their own scary stories. Gabriel handed the last s’more to Jack, smiling as they sat close to each other on their bench.

The kids started nodding off around ten, huffing as Gabriel rounded them up to head for their cabins. Jack put out the fire, making sure it was good and doused before going to see the other age groups off. It took a little while to make sure all the kids were back in their cabins and that they weren’t going to try to sneak out. He said his goodnights to the other councillors and retreated to his and Gabriel’s cabin.

He was swept off his feet as soon as he closed the door. He laughed, hanging on as his full-moon enhanced boyfriend spun him around in circles. They smiled at each other, blue eyes staring into brown-turning-yellow, and kissed. The kiss quickly turned heated as Gabriel carried him to the bed, hands roaming over Jack’s body.

“You’re so hot when you’re protective,” Gabriel growled in his ear. “Can’t wait to see you with kids of our own.”

“Me neither,” Jack groaned as he was set on the bed. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside, smiling as Gabriel’s hungry eyes roamed over. “Like what you see?”

“Always,” Gabriel said as he crawled over Jack.

They kissed, holding each other as Gabriel’s body twisted and bulged. Jack pushed his fingers through the emerging gray fur, smiling against hardened lips as a big, warm tongue brushing against his. He felt Gabriel flinch and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, holding him as the painful process reached its worst moment. Gabriel whimpered in his ear before slumping in exhaustion, his newly grown tail thumping lazily against the bed.

“Hey,” Jack murmured as he reached up to scratch behind Gabriel’s ears. “All good?”

“Mmm,” Gabriel murmured before nuzzling his cheek. “Want to mount you.”

“Just don’t knot in me,” Jack said. “I need to be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Will do,” Gabriel said as he nuzzled his neck.

It was a vigorous round of sex for them, just like it was every time Gabriel changed under the light of the full moon in Camp Wapiti. They didn’t know what had happened to him, but at some point, Gabriel started taking on the form of a wolf. He was never dangerous, still very much present when he changed, but it was still terrifying to see a werewolf running around at night. It never happened anywhere else; he never grew fur at home; but those three months at Camp Wapiti saw him turning into a wolf at least three times.

When they were finished, Jack slumped against the bed, thoroughly fucked and loving the afterglow. He snuggled into Gabriel’s warm fur, sighing softly as Gabriel’s warm hands pressed against his back. He passed out surrounded by his boyfriend’s familiar scent and the pleasant feeling between his legs.

He woke to a scream. He bolted upright, his brain stuttering as it struggled to comprehend what he was hearing. Gabriel was gone, but his scent was still fresh enough to let him know that he hadn’t left too long ago. He could hear other people screaming and scrambled to his feet, grabbing his pajama bottoms off the end of the bed and pulling them on.

“What’s happened?” he asked as he hurried out of his cabin with a flashlight.

“Jesse’s gone!” Thomas shouted as he came running over.

There was another scream and Jack’s head snapped around towards the woods. Dread filled his gut as he heard the screams continue. Gabriel couldn’t have done something, could he?

“Get the other kids and make sure they stay put,” Jack ordered. “Ana, Moira, Reinhardt, fan out. We’ll find him soon.”

He didn’t wait to hear for a confirmation from the other councillors before he took off running. He quickly outdistanced everyone, vaulting over brush and fallen logs as he tried to figure out where Gabriel would have gone. Jesse’s screams turned into sobs, carrying on the wind and directing Jack towards him. His gut sank as he realized where Gabriel had brought him; the plateau really had been a place of prayer and it was where they suspected that Gabriel had contracted his lycanthropy.

Jesse was lying on the plateau on his stomach, curled up in a ball and crying. Jack hurried forward, dropping to his knees beside the boy. He checked his body, hushing him as he looked for any signs of damage. There was drool around the scruff of his shirt and his arms and legs were torn up from the brush, but there was no signs of bites or scratches.

“I’m here, Jesse,” he soothed as he picked Jesse up. “It’s Jack.”

“Jack?” Jesse whimpered. “Jack, Jack, I’m scared! The Monster came and took me!”

“I know,” Jack said. “I know. But I’m here now; the Monster can’t hurt you now.”

“Why?” Jesse whimpered. “Why?”

“I don’t know, Jesse,” Jack said as he held Jesse close and turned around. “We’ll get you back, okay? Just….”

He fell silent and clutched Jesse to his chest. Gabriel was standing in his way, flanked by two wolves. They were as silent as graves, staring at him and Jesse as they stood on the plateau. Gabriel’s tail started wagging slowly and he looked expectantly at Jack.

“Don’t let go,” Jack said as he shifted the grip on his flashlight. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Jesse whispered. “What’s happening?”

“Nothing I want to be a part of,” Jack replied as he got ready to run. “Don’t let go.”

Jesse pushed his face into Jack’s chest and dug his nails into the flesh between his shoulders. Jack stared at Gabriel as he let out a low rumble. The two wolves took a step forward, moonlight illuminating the white of their mottled fur, but their yellow eyes looked dead and soulless in the dark. Jack took a few deep gulps before he twisted around and bolted for the edge of the plateau. He heard Gabriel yowl behind him and the heavy slam of his feet, but he had the headstart he needed.

His toes pushed down on the edge of the plateau and he launched himself off, holding Jesse close to his chest. He’d gotten just enough of a running start to propel him over the first few trees and get him level with the water below. He tilted himself back and felt himself slam into the shallow river. Stars erupted behind his eyelids as he did his best to keep Jesse’s head out of the water.

The river rushed them along down the side of the plateau and out into the lake. Jesse squealed as they went under, but he was already kicking his way towards shore when Jack surface. Jack kicked hard after him, diving under his little body to get him up on his back. Jesse accepted the piggy back ride without complaint, clinging to Jack’s shoulders as he panted heavily.

“You jumped,” Jesse whispered as Jack’s feet found bottom. “From that really high place!”

“I knew the river was there,” Jack said as he hauled Jesse up onto the shore and let him drop to the ground. “Gabe and I used to jump in there as kids. You need a good running start though or you hit the trees and drop like a rock. Broke my shoulder the first time. Let’s get you back to your brother; I’m sure he’s scared stiff.”

Jesse nodded and grabbed Jack’s hand. “That was Gabriel, wasn’t it?” he whispered. “That werewolf?”

Jack looked at Jesse for a long moment before he nodded his head. “Yes,” he said. “But he’s never done this before. I don’t know what happened. He’d never do this to anyone.”

Jesse held Jack’s hand close to his chest as they walked. “Pa’s a wolf too,” he whispered. “He said that sometimes you can’t stop instinct. Maybe Gabriel wanted to eat me? Like the Monster does?”

“The Monster of Camp Wapiti is just a story, Jesse,” Jack said. “There isn’t really a pack of wolfmen running around eating little kids. The camp wouldn’t have been open for long if there was.”

“But what if there really was a monster?” Jesse asked as he tugged on Jack’s hand. “What if that’s why there’s a story at all?”

“Jesse,” Jack turned and knelt down, gently taking Jesse by the shoulders. “That story is made up. It’s like any other campfire story. It’s just meant to scare you. There’s no truth about it. Whatever it is that turns people like Gabriel or your Pa into wolfmen during the full moon does not turn them into monsters. They’re still in there and in full control. I’ll find out why Gabriel did this and I will make sure he’s punished for it.”

Jesse nodded and rubbed at his eyes. “I want to go home,” he whispered. “I want my Pa.”

“I’ll call him in the morning, okay?” Jack said. “I’m sure he’ll come get you if you tell him you’re scared.”

“Jesse!” Thomas shouted as he came sprinting around the lake. “Jesse!”

“Tom!” Jesse shouted happily. “Tom, Jack saved me!”

Jack smiled as Jesse rushed to his brother and threw himself into his arms. Thomas clutched his brother close, whispering softly to him. Thomas’ eyes flicked up to Jack’s and he could see the relief and appreciation in his dark eyes. Jack nodded to him as he heard a long, mournful howl behind him. He and Thomas looked up towards the plateau before hurrying back towards the camps.

* * *

 

Gabriel ducked into the cabin shortly before sunrise. Jack was waiting for him, his fear from the night boiling over into rage.

“What were you thinking?” Jack demanded as he grabbed the front of Gabriel’s shirt and shook him. “You could have seriously hurt him! You could have gotten Jesse killed! Is that what you want on your conscious for the rest of your life? Huh? Is it?”

“I wasn’t thinking,” Gabriel hung his head. “Please…Jack….”

“You know damn well what you were doing! You brought him up to the plateau, Gabriel. That’s where all that Native American stuff happened. You can still see the lines carved into the rock. Don’t fucking lie to me!”

Gabriel looked away. “Jack….”

“You tell me what the fuck you were planning or so help me, Gabriel, I’ll…!”

“I want to make a pack,” Gabriel whispered.

His voice was so quiet that Jack almost missed what he said. Tears glimmered on Gabriel’s lashes as he hung his head, shoulders sinking as a broken sob pulled at his chest.

“I wanted a pack,” he repeated. “With you and…and a pup. I wanted a chance to have a pack with you, to finally get our babies. It was wrong. It was so fucking wrong and I can’t believe I let that sort of broken instinct control me.”

“You’re an idiot,” Jack whispered before he hugged his boyfriend close. “You’re such a fucking idiot and you’re so fucking lucky I love you. Don’t you ever fucking do that to me again, do you hear me? This is the last year we’re coming to this camp.”

“I know,” Gabriel whispered and clung to him. “I can’t…I can’t handle this anymore, Jack. It’s like the wolf is taking me over every full moon. I can’t…I don’t want to hurt you or anyone else, especially not any child. I get if you want to leave….”

“We’re in this together,” Jack snapped as he laced their fingers together. “No matter what. I’ll get this shit sorted out, get through one more month, and then leave. Jesse’ll go home to his Pa, Ana and Reinhardt will take over, and we can try to get on with our lives.”

Gabriel nodded and pushed his face into Jack’s shoulder. “I owe you,” he whispered. “I owe you so much.”

“Ssh,” Jack soothed as he cupped the back of Gabriel’s head and slowly started rocking him. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> No children were harmed in the making of this story. Jesse's just going to have nightmares for the next few years.


End file.
